Monogamy or a Lack Thereof
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [YAOI - Various Pairings] Everyone wants Otogi to go monogamous, but Otogi can't choose just one... so he tries to make them understand the good in each other. Will his plans succeed or will he be forced to choose just one? [complete]
1. The Firing Squad

**_Nope, last I checked there was no Yu-Gi-Oh! ownership here. All for fun, fan purposes. No money. Don't bother suing me, I already owe enough money…_**

* * *

**- warning -**  
bad humor. Whore!Otogi, and Cupid!Otogi. XD 

**- author says... -**  
I got this idea whilst writing in my FF.net bio. Just seemed like a good idea at the time. It was originally going to be a one-shot, and then I thought, "Wait, I could expand this!" So I did. XD Again, not my most intelligent fic in the world, and even in it's entirety it's short… but it's supposed to be funny. 

* * *

**Chapter One:  
The Firing Squad**

Otogi felt like he was facing a firing squad. Not that the males glaring at him looked like a very vicious squad. There was Yuugi, in all his faux innocence, looking at Otogi with those impossibly huge purple eyes. There was Seto with his perfected death glare (enough to make even Otogi a little nervous). There was Honda, who looked like he was trying to decide if he was bored or upset. There was Jounouchi, who was trying to stare at Otogi's ass when he thought no one was looking. Finally there was that white-haired kid that Otogi had never gotten the name of but had somehow taken to bed on four separate occasions… 

And they were all waiting on him. 

He hadn't technically played them; he hadn't promised anyone anything. He had simply flitted from bed to bed. It wasn't HIS fault they misunderstood him. So therefore, it had to be completely unfair that they wanted him to choose only one of them. They each had their virtues. 

He loved the way Yuugi feigned naïveté. It was just too cute, and when the all the doors were closed and no one was watching, Yuugi was quite the little pervert. Some of the things that kid could do with his mouth sent shivers down Otogi's spine. 

Then there was Seto, who was stoic, sexy, smart, rich, devoted… and had Otogi mentioned sexy? Otogi had the most fun submitting to Seto. Not that Seto would have ever let him do otherwise; that dominance was all part of the allure. Something about that intensity and cleverly hidden passion for life made Otogi weak at the knees… not to mention he knew just the right way to make Otogi scream, much to his embarrassment; imagine him, the one who kept at least three boys on call at any given time, screaming into the mattress! 

Ah, and Honda, who was great at that comfort gig; Otogi always turned to him if he was upset or just needed to cuddle. Honda was probably the most sensual of the bunch, more willing to play and be played with; he was big into that pleasure gig. But Honda always made him feel good, one way or another… 

Jounouchi… well, he did have a bit of a fetish for seeing the blond down on all fours. And Jounouchi was a great person to have around when he was a tight spot; always willing to do something rash and stupid if he thought it was needed. Had Otogi noted that he was at his most adorable when sleeping? Otogi usually never stayed in someone's bed longer than necessary, but he almost always took a moment to appreciate the view of Jounouchi asleep. 

Finally, there was the drunken mishap known as that white-haired kid… Well, the first time had been a drunken mishap. The second time they had passed on the street, exchanged a word of greeting, and next thing Otogi knew they had been in the backseat of his car in some alleyway. The kid had a crazy sense of humor, must have been an adrenaline junkie, and was quite the risk-taker… at least, he had been the few times Otogi had bedded him. 

He had to say something eventually… 

"Just one?" 

There were five glares pointed at him, each with their own meaning. Well, that was apparently the WRONG thing to say. 

"I never said anything about exclusivity… I mean, who could choose just one of you?" Flattery appeared to be getting him nowhere. "If you could all just see what you brought to bed, I mean…" He grinned. "Hey, I have an idea." He was greeted with silence. He waited patiently; if they weren't going to be ballsy enough to ask, then he wasn't going to share. When it came right down to it, he was in charge. That made him feel a little better about the whole situation. 

It was the white-haired kid who finally asked, "What?" 

"Well, since I can't just stand here and choose one, why don't we all just hop into bed at once?" 

Immediately voices rose to protest. Yuugi was blushing (and inside Otogi was laughing because he could SEE that Yuugi excited at the prospect), and Seto looked scandalized. Honda and Jounouchi were staring at each other in something akin to horror, and that white-haired kid looked vaguely intrigued. 

It was Seto who finally voiced his opinion. "That's ridiculous. What sort of idea is that?" 

Otogi felt like a ringmaster as he said, "A magnificent one. You see, that way I can gauge everyone at once, and from there make a choice." 

"Is this all about sex?" Honda asked. 

"Besides," the white-haired kid said thoughtfully, "there isn't a bed big enough, and I don't think the floor is going to be a very good place for 6 guys to go at it." He was actually considering the idea! Damn, that kid was surprising sometimes. "But it wouldn't work. You know what each of us has, but - when it comes to sex - we're strangers to each other. If you throw us all into bed, we would inevitably focus solely on you, seeking out familiar territory. It wouldn't work; it would be one big cluster fuck." 

That was the most Otogi had ever heard the kid say, and finally he asked, "What's your name, anyway?" 

The kid answered casually, "Ryou." 

"Ah." Otogi felt the wheels in his head turning. "That's a good point." There were 6 guys… 6 gay guys… why didn't Otogi try to distract them with each other? If he could get them to see the virtue in each other, then they would surely let him keep making his rounds like he always did! "Okay, then, how about this; I'll go on a date with each of you - two at a time that way no one feels threatened - twice, over the span of the next few days. After all these dates if you still think I should make a choice, then I will. Deal?" 

"It sounds like some bad reality TV show," Seto said with a scowl. 

"Maybe," Otogi agreed, "but there's no cameras, and it's the only way I can see to make up my mind." 

Reluctantly they all agreed, and Otogi ushered them out quickly, telling them that he needed to think about how he was going to work everything out. Once they were gone, he sat at his desk, typing his thoughts at his computer and grinning; by the time he was done with them, they wouldn't mind his bed hopping. Hell, maybe a few would hop with him… 

-tbc-


	2. Not According to Plan

**_Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. ^^_**

* * *

**- author thoughts... -**  
I had a lot of fun with this part. Because as much fun as SetoxJou is... man, it was time to mix it up a little. ^^ And cause Whore!Otogi some trouble... 

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
Not According to Plan**

Otogi decided that his first date would be with Seto and Jounouchi. After all, if Seto was kept waiting he'd probably blow a gasket, and Otogi was trying to accommodate everyone. As far as bringing Jounouchi along for the first date, he assumed that they would get along just fine if they were forced to get to know each other. So he decided on dinner and movie. It was cliché, but it was the perfect "get to know each other" situation. 

He didn't count on the fact that Seto and Jounouchi hated each other. He assumed that if he were along for the ride, they would both calm down enough to see the virtues in each other… And unfortunately, that wasn't quite how things went. They were both too damn stubborn to put aside their differences, even for him. The whole thing was a fiasco. 

During dinner Seto and Jounouchi kept finding subtle ways to mock each other; Seto ridiculed Jounouchi for his jeans and t-shirt, and Jounouchi found a way to give Seto shit for his eating habits (although even Otogi found it interesting how Seto managed to eat like he thought his food was poisoned). Otogi felt more like a referee than a date, trying his best to make sure the two didn't come to blows before the night was over. By the time that they got to the movie theater, Otogi was exhausted and wished work would call him in to free him from his two cranky counterparts. 

Unfortunately, his cell phone was silent, and as they waited for the movie to start things only got worse. Otogi was sitting between the blond and the brunet - a position he usually would have loved - when Seto suddenly started gently winding one of Otogi's stray strands of hair around his index finger. "Does he ever scream for you, mutt?" 

"Eh?" Jounouchi asked, and Otogi blushed, sinking down into his seat. That was the **last** thing he needed those two to talk about. 

"Can you make Otogi scream?" Seto elaborated with a smirk. "Or does he have you howling on all fours?" 

In any other situation, Otogi might have made a joke about it, but now was not a time for jokes… Oh god, was Jounouchi twitching? That couldn't possibly be good. Otogi closed his eyes, expecting some sort of gruesome murder to unfold before his eyes. 

"Does he ever go to you for anything besides sex?" Jounouchi challenged. "There's more to Otogi than a nice ass and a charming smile; he's deep." Otogi opened an eye; hey, that was a nice thing of Jounouchi to say… and both his dates were still alive… Maybe now they would- 

"In more ways than one." 

Otogi blushed, his face so hot that he wondered if he could fry eggs on it. Nope, it didn't look like Jounouchi's sweeter side had melted Seto's exterior. 

"You're vulgar," Jounouchi snapped. "I can't believe-" 

"Shh!" Otogi ordered, noting with relief that the lights around the theater were dimming. "The movie's starting!" There. His troubles were over, and, after the movie, so would this insane date. 

It wasn't that easy. Halfway through the movie Jounouchi apparently got bored, because he started to place kisses along Otogi's jaw, hand running along his thigh. Otogi might have indulged in it hadn't been for the low growl coming from the teen in the seat beside him, followed by Seto leaning over and whispering, "Back off, mutt." 

"Fuck you," Jounouchi retorted, his hand moving lower between Otogi's legs, caressing him through the fabric of his jeans. Otogi jumped as Seto touched his cheek, forcing him to turn into a kiss, his lips sufficiently claimed as one hand moved along his shirt, pinching and teasing a nipple through the fabric. Damn it, any other day… 

Otogi pushed them both to the side, standing up quickly. "Ah, cell phone," he lied, excusing himself. He heard Seto and Jounouchi toss insults at each other has he escaped to the lobby. 

Oh, to hell with those two! They were both too competitive to get along. If all Otogi's plans did - by chance - go well, he would have to keep them separated. Otogi took a moment to catch his breath and prepare his lie to leave. When he returned to their seats - with every intention of saying that he had to work - he found an usher scolding Seto and Jounouchi. "What happened?" he asked quietly, coming up behind the usher. 

"These two were arguing, causing a disturbance," the irritated man answered, glaring at Seto and Jounouchi. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir," Otogi said, using all the charm he possessed. The man must have been made of ice, because he looked at Otogi as if he was a bug. "Well, boys, work beckons. I think we'll have to call this a night, okay?" 

Jounouchi was up and out of the theater before Otogi could even say goodbye. Seto nodded curtly and turned to the movie. Otogi knew that expression: it was the "lay a hand on me and I'll make you wish you were never born" look. So there went the prospect of a goodnight kiss. Otogi smiled at the disgruntled usher and left. He saw Jounouchi walking through the parking lot. Hey, maybe there was still a chance for that kiss… "Jou!" he called, and the blond turned to look at him. Otogi caught up to him easily. "You want a ride home?" 

Jounouchi shook his head. "Nah, it's a nice night; I'll walk." 

"You sure?" 

A nod. "Yea." 

Otogi grinned, and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's waist. "Then how about a kiss goodnight before I have to go to work?" 

Jounouchi smiled and leaned against Otogi, lips meeting Otogi's eagerly. Otogi deepened the kiss, stealing a quick taste of Jounouchi before the other teen pulled away, still smiling. "Goodnight, Otogi," he said softly, unwinding himself from Otogi's embrace. Otogi watched him walk away with a content smile. Shaking his head slightly, he went to his car, intent on going home and taking a long bath to unwind and relax. 

After all, he had a date the next night to prepare for. 

-tbc-


	3. Tag You're It!

**_Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. ^^_**

* * *

**

Chapter Three:  
Tag; You're It!

**

Otogi's next bet for a good date was Yuugi and the white-haired kid (he had forgotten the kid's name already). He figured that between the two there would be just the right mixture of general perversion and risk-taking for the two to hit it off. Besides, it couldn't go any worse than his date with Seto and Jounouchi. That had - literally - given Otogi nightmares. 

The tough part about going on a date with those two would be finding something that would keep both their interests without diving directly into sex. He didn't want to pull another dinner-and-a-movie gig. Besides, it would have to be something different, something thrilling, something that would get their adrenaline pumping… 

Laser tag. 

The drive went well; the kid and Yuugi sat together in the backseat, chatting and joking like friends. Well, then again, they WERE friends; that at least meant they were comfortable around each other. That was a relief to Otogi. Now if he could only remember that kid's name, it would be smooth sailing… 

The tag game was a lot more fun than the movie, and - despite the fact that they were chasing each other around with intent of shooting each other with "guns" - a lot less turbulent. Yuugi was darting around and hiding, using his size to his advantage. Finding him was like trying to find an honest lawyer; actually shooting him was harder. So Otogi cornered the white-haired kid first. "Hey you," he said provocatively, trying not to betray that he had forgotten the kid's name again, "I had a devious idea." 

He could feel the kid exuding excitement. "Yea?" 

"Uh huh," Otogi said, letting his lips brush teasingly along the kid's. "I was thinking when we're done here, me, you, and Yuugi could all go somewhere private." 

Uh-oh. Vibes indicated a considerable drop in excitement. "Nah," he said calmly. "I'm not much into that 'innocence' thing; not my kink of choice." 

Otogi tried not to roll his eyes and he sought to persuade, "But he's not as innocent as he acts." 

"Oh, I'm sure." The kid looked at him mischievously. "You do realize that you're within my firing range, right?" 

Otogi stared. "How cold," he said with a grin, and then he bolted. He was in no mood to get shot down quite yet. 

Damn! Well, he'd have to convince Yuugi to work his charm. He could get the pants off a straight man; surely getting the kid interested wouldn't be difficult… just as long as Yuugi wanted to play around a little bit. 

It took a bit of work, but Otogi eventually found Yuugi. He even had the fortune of being able to sneak up on the short teen. Come to think of it, that was the one thing that Otogi found cumbersome about being with Yuugi: his height. Sometimes it was an advantage, but in more cases - that was, when the two were standing - it was a real pain in the ass. He spun Yuugi around, lifted him up, and pinned him up against a wall. Yuugi stared at him in shock for a second before giggling and wrapping his arms around Otogi's shoulders, kissing him and hooking his legs around Otogi's waist. Otogi grinned against Yuugi's lips; at least he knew Yuugi was all fired up. 

However, Yuugi didn't respond any more enthusiastically to Otogi's idea. "All three of us?" he asked quizzically. "I don't think so, not with Ryou." 

"Why not Ryou?" Otogi asked, making a mental note not to forget the kid's name this time. "He's good-looking…" 

"Sure he is, but…" Otogi almost laughed as he realized that Yuugi was blushing. "It sounds silly, but I prefer guys with dark hair. And taller than me; there's something sort of thrilling about it." 

"Ryou is taller than you." That was the only argument Otogi could come up with against Yuugi's confession. Damn, if he had known that **beforehand**… 

"Yea, but he's practically albino," Yuug countered. He giggled again, kissing Otogi. Otogi grinned and set him down. Yuugi practically squeaked as he realized that Otogi planned to shoot him and scurried off laughing. 

So there went Otogi's plan to get those two into bed. Goddamnit! If all his dates kept at this rate, he'd **never** get laid! 

Grinning, he ran off in chase of Yuugi. 

-tbc-


	4. Two Days Too Late

**_Ashes... no own Yu-Gi-Oh!._**

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
Two Days Too Late**

Seto and Yuugi: Otogi knew the two didn't get along, but they had one thing in each of their personalities that could pull them together. Seto was naturally dominant, and Yuugi liked his partners to take control. Besides, after Yuugi's admission that he liked taller boys with dark hair, Seto seemed to be the natural choice to take with him. And again, it couldn't get any worse than Seto and Jounouchi; Otogi had nightmares about that for two nights in a row, and he hoped that they would go away soon. 

…But just in case, Otogi decided to do something abstract and out of the public eye. 

It was dark when he picked up Yuugi and Seto, and they sat silently in his backseat. At least silence meant that they weren't arguing, though a few glances in his rearview mirror showed that Seto looked slightly unhappy… then again, Seto almost always looks slightly unhappy, so Otogi let it pass. It was a 10-minute drive a secluded dirt road, and then another 5 minutes down that road until it ended at a field. Otogi drove a little out onto the grass before parking the car. He stepped out and looked at his dates in the backseat. 

"What's this?" Seto asked as Otogi opened the backdoor. Yuugi squealed with delight, already getting out of the car and looking up in awe. Otogi chuckled and went to his trunk, unlocking it and popping it open. He retrieved a blanket and two bottles: wine and some fancy juice in a bottle (since Seto had made it quite clear on several occasions that he didn't drink). As Otogi went to lay the blanket a few feet away from the car, Yuugi ran to him and wrapped his arms around Otogi's waist. 

"Thank you!" he said excitedly, and Otogi patted his head with a smile, gesturing for Yuugi to sit on the blanket. Yuugi did so, and grinned even wider as Otogi handed him the wine. "You're the greatest!" He unscrewed the bottle and took a sip, staring up at the stars. 

"Mind explaining this to me? I seem to be the only one at a loss here," Seto asked, standing beside Otogi. Otogi gestured up the night sky. Since there were no streetlights nearby and the night was clear, there were millions of little blazing lights filling the sky. 

"Stargazing; you can see all the stars here, since it's away from the lights. I brought some wine." Otogi sat on the blanket beside Yuugi, setting the second bottle between his knees and leaning back on his arms. He looked up to the glittering sky. 

"I don't drink," Seto said distastefully, and Otogi saw out of his peripheral vision that Seto sat down. "You know that." 

Otogi handed Seto the other bottle. "Non-alcoholic. But the wine if here, if you change your mind." 

Otogi found in relaxing to be in a setting where he wasn't being pressed for talk. On one side Yuugi looked entranced, sipping from the bottle nestled between his knees a little too often for comfort. Otogi had seen Yuugi drunk once; it had been hilarious, but this wasn't the time for drunken hilarity. Still, he had to wait a little while to let the atmosphere settle in before he made any moves. Finally, after nearly an hour of silent stargazing, Otogi leaned down and kissed Yuugi, tongue dipping into the other's mouth to catch the faint aftertaste of wine. Then, with a small noise of protest from Yuugi, Otogi moved to nibble lightly on Seto's ear. "You should taste him," Otogi whispered. 

"Huh?" Seto asked somewhat disjointedly, but already Otogi had moved back to Yuugi and started kissing his neck, hand moving to rub the straining bulge in Yuugi's pants. Yuugi moaned and tilted his head back. 

"You'd like Yuugi, I bet," Otogi continued, talking to Seto. "He likes to be submissive; isn't that right, Yuugi?" Yuugi groaned softly, nodding absently. Otogi chuckled, moving to Yuugi's side. The tri-haired boy's was still tilted back, supported by Otogi's hand. His eyes were closed, his lips parted ever so slightly. "Go ahead," Otogi offered. It sort of felt like he was giving Yuugi over as some sort of sacrifice; the pose seemed very sacrificial. Seto licked his lips, eyeing the smaller boy, and Otogi resisted the urge to laugh out loud; Seto almost looked shy! After what seemed to be an eternity, the brunet crawled over Otogi and leaned down to kiss Yuugi. Otogi watched in unhidden fascination as Yuugi's arms wound around Seto, mouth opening eagerly under Seto's. Seto's hand covered Otogi's, and Otogi took his back. He nearly bounced with joy as Seto pushed Yuugi back down against the blanket. Perfect! Finally, one of his plans was working… 

And THEN his cell phone rang. He cursed under his breath, but was amused to see that his dates were far to absorbed in each other to even notice. Otogi went to stand by his car so as not to disturb the two. 

"Yea," he answered quietly. 

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but there's someone here to see you…" one of his employee's told him nervously. 

"Shit…" Well, that call had only come two days too late. "It can't wait?" 

"No, sir; he insists to see you as soon as possible. I'm sorry…" 

"Fine; I'll be in shortly." Otogi hung up the phone and returned to the blanket. "Hey," he said softly, and both Seto and Yuugi looked at him. He almost smiled. They look irritated to have been interrupted. "Work called," he said, and then added, "again," for Seto's benefit. "I need to go in." 

"Go ahead," Seto said. "I'll call my driver to pick us up when we're ready to go." 

Otogi smirked, gave them a thumbs up, and went to his car. 

Terrific. If nothing else, it looked like those two would be on his side once all was said and done. 

-tbc-


	5. Coffee & Video Games

**_Owning? Nope... Disclaimers are boring. *sigh*_**

* * *

**- author thoughts... -**  
I LOVE the last part of this chapter. I think its funny, but so far not a whole bunch of people have laughed. 

* * *

**Chapter Five:  
Coffee & Video Games**

With the apparent success of Seto and Yuugi under his belt, Otogi was more than confident about his next date: Honda and Jounouchi. The way he figured it, there were realms of feelings to be explored between the two, since they were such good friends. So he actually looked forward to that night's activities. He figured they'd go out for some coffee, and then return to his place and play some video games. It was simple, casual, and perfect for a get-together between friends. 

Of course, before he left to meet the two at the local coffee shop, he made sure that his video games were set up in his bedroom instead of the living room. 

"Hey, how've you been?" Honda asked when Otogi joined him and Jounouchi at the table. "You're late." 

"Sorry," Otogi said with a grin, sitting down. "It's been a busy past few days." 

"I'll bet," Jounouchi said dryly. "You were out with Kaiba and Yuug' last night, right?" 

Otogi nodded, and before he answered he managed to flag down a waitress and order some coffee. Once she was gone, he responded, "Uh huh, but I got called into work in the middle of it." He didn't add that Seto and Yuugi didn't seem to care that he had left. It was actually… hey, come to think of it, that was kind of irritating! Otogi frowned. Wasn't he **technically** supposed to be the central focus of these dates? For all they knew, he was trying to choose one of them… 

"Ooh," Honda teased, "what's with THAT look?" 

"Hm?" Otogi asked, focusing on his two dates at hand. 

"You look like you just swallowed a lemon," Jounouchi explained. That waitress came back with Otogi's coffee, and made a face when Jounouchi and Honda made their own orders. 

The whole date went pretty well that way: banter, coffee, more banter, more coffee… Mundane, but it went well. In fact, Otogi was pleased with how well it went. The only thing he regretted was that he learned Jounouchi and caffeine didn't seem to be the best combination. By the time they arrived back at Otogi's place, Jounouchi was practically bouncing. 

Then they were in Otogi's room, sitting on the bed playing some shooting game, and Jounouchi was - if possible - more competitive than usual… and he was STILL bouncing! Actually, all that excess energy would probably work to Otogi's advantage. Jounouchi was impulsive enough when his head was clear, so who knew what he would be compelled to do while hyper? 

"Let's make this game more interesting, " Otogi said. It might have seemed sudden to Honda and Jounouchi, but it had all been very well planned by Otogi… except that hyper-Jounouchi thing; that was just chance screwing with him. 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Honda asked. Bounce bounce went Jounouchi. 

"Well, since **some of us**," insert pointed glare at Jounouchi, "have trouble with shooting our comrades, I think we should create a new rule." 

"I didn't mean to kill ya, jeez," Jounouchi pouted half-heartedly. Otogi laughed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. 

"I know," he told Jounouchi, "but after three different times, I think it's time to create some… consequences. From now on, we have to kiss any comrade we shoot." 

Jounouchi thought that was the funniest thing he had ever heard, and was quick to agree. 

Honda was a little harder to sway. "You really are all about sex," he said - almost scolded, really - and after a moment of looking from Jounouchi to Otogi resigned, "Fine, I'll play along." 

Jounouchi managed to shoot Otogi. Twice. Each time he gave Otogi a lingering kiss, the end usually punctuated by Honda smacking him and telling him to "unpause and play the damn game already!" Otogi shot Honda and kissed him thoroughly, just to get him into the spirit of things. After that Honda was a little more amiable about the whole game. After that Otogi just stayed out of their line of fire, grinning, waiting. It could only be a matter of time before- 

"Oh shit! Sorry, man!" Jounouchi yelped. Jounouchi had shot Honda. 

Jackpot. "Well," Otogi said casually, "You know the rules." 

Honda's eyes widened and his gaze flitted from Otogi to Jounouchi. Jounouchi shrugged and kissed Honda quickly, chastely. Otogi almost squealed with joy (something that was decidedly not his style; he must have picked it up from Yuugi) as they stared at each other for a moment… and then turned back to the game. 

Not even five minutes later Jounouchi shot Honda again. "Damn," he said, but Otogi didn't think he sounded very remorseful. "Well, the rule is-" 

Honda cut him off with the kiss, and Otogi was fascinated to see the kiss go longer, deeper, more forceful than the first. 

Triumph! Two successes in a row. If things kept up at that rate, he's be back to his five-boy lifestyle in no time… 

Then his glee changed to something different. Envy? Honda's lips had started exploring along other exposed bits of Jounouchi's skin, and Jounouchi looked… completely enraptured. Otogi had never seen him look like that before, and he was pretty sure that he was just as good with his mouth as Honda… 

Then again, it could all be a ploy to make him jealous. After all, for all THEY thought, he was eventually only going to choose one… He stood up; he'd go get something to eat, and see how things played out. They would probably be back to playing games when he came back. 

"I'll be right back." 

When he returned, his bedroom door was closed. He tried the knob and frowned. 

His bedroom door was locked. He had been locked out of his own bedroom… and what was that noise Jounouchi was making? 

Otogi heaved a sigh. Fine, he could let that slide, just once… After all, they were adjusted to him. They could get used to each other. 

Otogi went to his computer and put on his headphones. After all, he knew how loud Jounouchi could get. 

-tbc-


	6. The Verdict

**_Ashes does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! _**

* * *

**- author thoughts... -**  
You know... I'm not so sure if I like how I handled this story. I like how it turned out, but the way the events went... don't know, I think it could have been done better by someone else... but in other news, I do love the ending. ^_^  
Oh! By the way, the _italics_ in this case denote e-mail. *sigh* If only everyone had a nice internet English... 

* * *

**Chapter Six:  
The Verdict**

Otogi was sore and exhausted the next day. He had just about had it with this dating thing; dating was work that he simply was not used to. Not to mention his couch made a shitty place to sleep. He had fallen asleep some time in the middle of the second movie he put in. When he woke up in the morning, Jounouchi and Honda were gone. They left behind a note that said: "Sorry! We changed the sheets. - Honda" 

Otogi's final date was with Honda and Ryou. He didn't have any method or reason for that choice other than the fact that they were the last two he had let to go on a date with. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a damn clue what to do with those two… 

The phone rang, and Otogi was quick to answer. "Ryuuji Otogi." 

"Hi, Otogi." It was Honda, and Otogi smiled at how nervous the other teen sounded. "Look, we're **really** sorry about last night. I didn't think-" 

"I'm not angry," Otogi interrupted smoothly. "So, what's up?" 

"Right. Well, uh… Thing is, I'm going to cancel on our date tonight." There was a pause, and Otogi could hear someone talking in the background. Honda continued, "Actually, Jounouchi and I are going to drop out of this whole thing altogether…" 

Otogi almost dropped the phone in surprise. "You mean you and Jounouchi are…?" 

"Yea," Honda said sheepishly. "You're not too pissed, are you? I mean, hell, we were bitching are YOU for this sort of thing…" 

Otogi blinked. He hadn't counted on THAT happening. Oh well; he wasn't the sort who cried over spilt milk. "That's terrific!" he said enthusiastically. "Congrads." 

"Thanks." Honda sounded relieved. 

"Anytime. Look, I need to prepare for… Damnit! Honda, do you know that kid's name, the one with the white hair?" 

"Uh, Ryou." 

"Good! Full name?" 

"Ryou Bakura." 

Otogi repeated it to himself. "Thanks. Tell me all about what you guys did on my bed later, okay?" 

Otogi could tell Honda was blushing when he said, "Uh, sure. Bye." 

"Bye." Otogi hung up the phone… and laughed. He sort of felt like cupid. It didn't matter too much that Honda and Jounouchi decided to see each other; after all, perhaps it was meant to be, and the whole thing was Fate's way of hooking them up… Wait, Otogi didn't believe in Fate. Maybe he was just good like that. Yea, he liked that scenario better. And Otogi still had Seto, Yuugi, and… Ryou. 

Never mind that he hadn't heard from Yuugi or Seto in nearly two days. 

For once in his life, Otogi didn't want to go out. He called Ryou and suggested that they just do dinner at his place; Ryou agreed, and they set the time for 6:30. 

Otogi decided he would make spaghetti. Partially because it was one of the few things that he knew how to cook, and partially because he had a strange craving for garlic bread, and - by lucky chance - he happened to have a box in his freezer that was just begging to be made. 

At 6:15, the table was set, the food was nearly done… and there was someone knocking on his door. "Come in!" Otogi shouted before thinking that maybe that wasn't the best idea… He wondered exactly who he had just invited in. 

Until he heard Ryou say, "Sorry I'm early." Otogi glanced over his shoulder… and froze, staring. Ryou was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen doorway, looking at Otogi. Was it just him, or was Ryou… a lot hotter than usual? He certainly didn't look any different, just the everyday jeans and a t-shirt. "You need some help?" 

Otogi shrugged to himself and turned back to the food. "Now what kind of date would I be if I made you help?" he joked. 

"One that might not have noticed that the oven timer is beeping." 

"Oh!" Damn, was he that distracted? Nah, cooking just wasn't forte… Before he could find the oven mitts Ryou gently pushed him aside, grabbing the mitts from the counter and removing the pan with the garlic bread from the oven. Otogi smiled. Handy person to have around. 

"Go get dressed," Ryou teased, and Otogi realized sheepishly that he was still wearing a pair of old pajama pants and a tee shirt; it was the most comfortable thing he had found in his laundry basket, and that had been his only means of clothes the night before. "I can finish up here." 

"Thanks." 

Otogi returned to find food at the table and dished out. Ryou stood proudly next to the table. "Sit." 

"Looks great," Otogi said as he sat down. Ryou laughed. 

"That should be my line; all I did was dish it up." 

"And save the garlic bread," Otogi added, taking a piece from his plate and biting it. "That's the whole reason I made spaghetti." They didn't need to talk about the fact that Otogi couldn't cook. Dinner was silent for a little bit before Otogi asked, "So why were you there the day that everyone demanded I choose someone? Doesn't strike me as your style." 

"It's not," Ryou answered with a grin. "But they cornered me with the idea, and I figured it would be fun to watch." 

"Oh." That was slightly embarrassing; he had never been someone's spectator sport before. Then he cheekily added, "So you like to watch…" 

Ryou snickered. "Bad jokes don't suit you." 

"Worth a shot," Otogi said with a smile. He was working up something else to say when he heard a familiar noise from his computer. "E-mail," he explained as Ryou looked at him curiously. "I should probably make sure it's not work…" 

"Wouldn't they call your cell?" Ryou asked. 

Otogi shook his head. "I turned the cell phone off. Damn, I knew I forgot to turn SOMETHING off…" 

"Go." Ryou smiled. 

Otogi felt slightly guilty as he went to his computer, and even more when he recognized that the sender wasn't anyone important, just Yuugi. Still, the subject "Wow!" was compelling… he might as well read it while he was there. 

_"Hi! Bet you can't guess where I am. Kaiba's house. Still."_

Still? Otogi's raised an eyebrow. Was THAT why he hadn't heard from Yuugi or Seto in a while? 

_"Sorry I haven't been able to properly thank you for the other night; it was terrific! The stars were beautiful… but you missed the best part. I never would have guessed how great Kaiba could be… in more ways than one! He can be really nice… and he has great lips. Hands. Ass. Eyes. Did I mention lips? He's got to be one of the most interesting people I've met when he's not obsessed with dueling me. But he did get this crazy idea the other night…"_

Otogi read on as Yuugi rambled on and on… and on about Seto and what they had been doing since Otogi had to go to work the other night. Otogi shook his head and grinned. Apparently his own less-than-honorable intentions had chosen someone for him… He leaned back in his chair, glancing through the doorway to where Ryou was sitting at the table, idly playing with his noodles. 

Otogi didn't mind… not one bit. 

Still grinning, he replied: 

_"You're so smitten, it's pathetic. Congrads! I made my choice. Call Jounouchi or Honda and ask them to tell you all about our date yesterday. Speaking of dates, I have one here that I need to get back to. Tell Seto I said hi. By the way, after what you just told me, I want to say you're probably on that list of people who gets to use his first name. Try it on for size. Pervert. _

"PS: you really want to watch Seto squirm? There's this spot on the back of his neck that's really sensitive. Have fun!" 

Otogi sent the e-mail and returned to dinner. "Miss me?" he asked playfully. 

"Of course," Ryou answered just as light-heartedly. 

When dinner was done, the two settled down in the living room to watch a movie… which lasted all of 10 minutes before had a horny Ryou sitting in his lap, kissing and playing. 

"So," Otogi said, interrupting Ryou's kisses and eliciting a pout from him, "how do you feel about this whole 'one partner' thing?" 

Ryou looked at him quizzically for a moment before he smiled and asked, "Is this a request to go monogamous with you?" 

Otogi nodded. "I'm just about done playing cupid. I'll leave it to the fat kid with wings from now on." 

"I'm okay with monogamy… but you need to remember my name if we're going to pull it off." 

"Ryou," Otogi said proudly. "Ryou Bakura." 

That made Ryou laugh. "Good job." He leaned down and kissed Otogi again. "So, I'm ready to say to hell with the movie and drag you to the bedroom. You?" 

Otogi chuckled. He shook his head and said, "Here'll work." He moved, pushed Ryou back onto the couch. 

Oh yea… he could do the whole monogamy thing. 

-end-

* * *

**- final author thoughts... -**  
So I chose the pairings almost randomly. Almost. When I was planning the story out, I decided that in the end it would be Otogi & Ryou because it was unusual (at least I haven't seen a whole lot of OtogixRyou). That left Seto, Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Honda, and since I decided to do something other than SetoxJou, it was pretty easy from there. ^_^ 

Also, one of the reviewers mentioned that I should have brought Malik into it in the beginning... which I think I considered it, but in the long run decided not to. In all honesty, I can't remember why. ^_^; 


End file.
